Vaysla Redd
“Treachery is the way of the Sith… So you’re a fool if you don’t see it coming.” -Vaysla Redd, speaking to her subordinates before battle. Vaysla Redd, also known as Darth Vypra, was a Force-sensitive human female who was a prominent figure both in the Haffrin Conflict and the activities of Darksiders in general during the Rebellion Era. Originally trained as a Jedi, she was aware of the entirety of the events Thule with Darth Nixza and Zaric. Following the final battle on Thule, she began a galaxy wide search to replicate the ceremony that resurrected Zaric from the dead. During this time, she fell to the Dark Side of the Force, and went on to secretly rally other darksiders together, tasking them with seeking out Zaric’s remains. During this time, she was recruited by Darth Zandred early during the formation of his Sith Army, and was given the coveted position of his second in command. She continued her work with the Zarites in secret during her time serving Zandred. Biography Vaysla Redd was born on Ruusan in 40 BBY. She was discovered to be Force sensitive during her infancy and was taken immediately to the Jedi temple to begin her training. It was during her time here that she was selected by Jedi Master Calrist Nauxten to be part of the Tython’s Legacy, a mobile training facility. She completed her initiate training on board the ship, but was never given the chance to be taken as a padawan. At the behest of the Jedi council, The Tython’s Legacy made a stop on Thule to investigate the work of Jedi Master Caff K’iron. During the stop, Darth Nixza revealed herself to the Jedi, catalyzing the events which would lead to the Battle of Thule. The Darkside and the Zarites The Battle of Thule had a lasting effect on Vaysla, as it was here where she first witnessed the power that the dark side offered. She watched from the ship as a resurrected Zaric decimated Clone Troopers and Jedi alike and was in awe of his power. She watched Jedi Knight Trapp Radmal went into battle against him, only managing to hold his own when Radmal tapped into the dark side. What happened following the battle is largely a mystery. Vaysla Redd left Thule by unknown means and traveled the galaxy alone for the next decade. During this time, she was without a Master and thus unable to further her studies in the Force. Instead, she studied the history of the Sith, finding ancient tomes and holocrons on Ruusan and Byss, as well as other darksiders whom she manipulated into following her. It was during a raid on Thule that her and several other darksiders ran into Neofius Ozzarack and former Jedi Knight Trapp Radmal. Vaysla recognized Radmal from his battle with Zaric years before, and knew that she would not be able to match him in skill or strength. She managed to distract him by sending her subordinates to attack and overwhelm Ozzarack. In Radmal’s attempt to aid his protégé, he left himself open and Vaysla slashed him through the stomach, mortally wounding him. After Radmal’s death, Ozzarack left Thule, leaving the ruins of Nixza’s stronghold unguarded. Vaysla and the Zarites ransacked the old Sith temple, finding several old holocrons and even several of Darth Nixza’s personal journals and notes. Using what they found, Vaysla began piecing together how she would resurrect Zaric as her personal servant. It was also during this time that Darth Zandred began building his army on Haffrin. Wanting to keep herself open to all paths to power, Vaysla went to see Darth Zandred and offered to serve him. She proved her services as his adviser and bodyguard, and was quickly named his second-in-command and dubbing her “Darth Vypra”, though she would continue to use her birth name. Vaysla continued to secretly research Sith Alchemy and resurrection, as well as lead the Zarites from the shadows; Darth Zandred was never aware of this activity. Powers and Abilities Vaysla Redd was not an especially powerful Sith compared to her peers, and especially not compared to Darth Zandred, as she had never been able to fully complete her training as a student of the Force. However, her connection with the Force manifested its self in other ways. She was powerfully adept at implanting suggestions and ideas in others. It was this ability that allowed her to create and lead the Zarites. Additionally, Vaysla Redd was a genius with strategy and long-term planning, which in part was what made her such an effective advisor to Darth Zandred. This was due largely in part to her ability to perceive and influence Shatterpoints in the Force.